October Night Confession!
by Koushee
Summary: Guardian, a Deadly Chaser, is one of Chikane's closest friends. Recently she has been dealing with several emotional issues. The both have no experience whatsoever with "love." They go out to Peace Road in Velder to have some fresh air. On their way out, Guardian can't help to notice how differently Chikane is acting.


H-hello people! This is obviously my first story on to here. I'll explain myself some other time. ;;

Anyway, this is just a short story I wrote and I felt the need to put it somewhere.

Characters are from Elsword. I do NOT own the game, only the money I used on the characters!

The two characters are ChikaneMiya and GuardianSins.

Chikane is my Eve and Guardian is my friend's Chung. (They only share same classes with these characters in my stories)

_Yeah yeah, I skipped a lot of detail to get to this one spot of the story. D8_

* * *

Her face wasn't clear to see, but I saw her cheeks with a bright rose color. Every time she looked back at me, her eyes would advert again. Sometimes she would turn her whole head at me then act as if she was shocked and turn back quickly. As she did so, the moonlight in the Peace Road would make her hair glitter as it flipped at me.

( ... A-ah, what am I thinking?! ¬/¬)

However, it's rare for Chikane to look so calm. She's just like Eve, elegant. If you compared her to her older brother Fang, you wouldn't have guessed they were related.

( Man, I still can't even believe they're related. Sure they look alike, but it's hard to find any similarities between those two.)

"Guardian," Chikane spoke in quiet voice, "Quit staring at me."

(Crap, I'm staring at her again!)

"S-sorry Chikane." I said in a jittery manner.

After my silly response, Chikane gave a glance back to me and laughed, "Aren't I supposed to be the one at unease here?"

(She smiled.)

Chikane finally sat down on the tower we both stood on. She sat at the edge to let her legs swing at the side as she took one of her drones to cuddle with. Her eyes gazed out into the horizon where the sun had set.

"I'm confused." she admitted, "Feelings are weird."

I was too fixed on the view of this person. She could truly be a princess just by her looks. Astonishing. I just kept staring at her. (This is bad. I have to say something.)

"Well if anything is bothering you, I'm hear to listen to it."

(Did that work?)

Chikane looked up at me with her puzzled expression, which then turned into a soft smile. Then came afterwards 'Thanks Guardian'. Her gaze then returned to the position before hand. I decided to look at the same direction she was looking in. The Peace Rode had many lamps hung by all the houses. Several lampposts lined the streets, illuminating the area. It was just as breath taking as the fireflies during the Harmony Festivals.

I placed my cannon down and sat by Chikane. I've known this girl for a few years now and this is the first time she's really opened up. She began to speak,

"I have this one friend whom I really learned to adore." she hesitated, "They're always by my side and usually lift my mood when the time comes." Chikane began stuttering. Her face became extremely red. (Damn, now that looks cute. However… a person who was always by her side? I'm usually there.)

"A-and I don't know if it's the right choice to tell them how I feel! I treasure this friendship we had!" Her eyes were shut as she tried to force the words out of her. "Not everyone likes this person, but I do."

Streams of tears came from her eyes. I couldn't just sit here and let her cry.

"Chikane," I reached out for her and let her cry on my shoulder. She held onto me as more tears fell from her eyes.

(I… I have no more words.) I brushed my fingers through her silky black hair as she continued to cry. Then I heard a small voice, "Thank you."

We remained in that state for a few more minutes. (Miya-san… I know who you're talking about.) As I stared at the top of her head, I was growing courage. This was the courage to finally tell her about how I felt. I wanted to tell her. (I'm going to tell her!)

"Chikane, I-"

_RING! RING! RING!_

Chikane's phone went off. She took her head off my shoulder and wiped her own tears.

"Hold that thought." she said before answering the phone call.

That call was from her brother. Recently they finally made up and needed to spend more time as a family. However that time was a true emergency. Chikane fled in a matter of seconds.

"Heh." I said to myself as I looked up into the sky. I clenched up my fist and hit the ground with all my might, "Damn it. Just when I was finally able to say it."


End file.
